


I Misjudged Someone I Called a Friend

by mydetheturk



Series: In the Cave Before the Uprising [4]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Spoilers, The Stranger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's a matter of life and death. Other times, it has to be done in order to protect. This time, it was both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Misjudged Someone I Called a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I am convinced that the First Renegade thing is a virus based on Tron's code. But there will be more on that another time.

“Tron, you have to lock me in the compressed space; I don’t know how long I can keep control and I don’t want to destroy everyone!” Cyrus gained a slightly hysterical tone to his voice by the time he stopped speaking and his eyes held the depths of his panic.

“I’m not losing you too!” Tron said, gripping Cyrus’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry, I really am, but I’m not letting him kill you and everyone else,” Cyrus begged. He placed his hands on Tron’s wrists. “You have to kill me or lock me in the compressed space; there are no other options.  _Please._ ” Cyrus had tears rolling down his cheeks by that point.

“Cyrus, I’m sorry too,” Tron whispered. He pulled Cyrus into a brief hug and backed him toward what appeared to be a mirror.

Cyrus blinked suddenly and tried to pull away. “Tron, what are you… Tron, no, stop. Stop!” Tron knew it wasn’t Cyrus though. He knew it was the Renegade, the virus that had infected Cyrus and nearly killed them both. The white circuits were spreading, though they hadn’t hit his face yet. Cyrus gritted his teeth through the pain. “Tron, do it now!”

“I’m sorry,” Tron said. He shoved Cyrus through. “I wish there could have been another way.” Tron placed a hand on the mirror but didn’t push through.

“I know, and so do I,” Cyrus replied, putting a hand on his side of the mirror, mimicking Tron’s movement. “Goodbye.” Cyrus removed his hand and stepped into the shadows.

Tron was silent for a moment longer, staring into the darkness on the other side of the pane. Sighing, he removed his hand as well, leaving to finish setting up the barrier of water that would block the mirror from approaching programs.


End file.
